Revealing Secrets
by SherlocksDetective-ElliotsLove
Summary: Ever wondered why Draco never revealed Harry to Bellatrix when they were captured? Maybe it was because of one steamy night... R:M


**A/N: This is dedicated to Speklez, Laurie Whitlock and Laura. You three spamming with Draco photos and then with the O/S this little sneaky bunny came and bit me. So I hope you like it. **

**Btw excuse some spelling mistakes or something inaccurate. Not a big fan of HP and things elude me. **

**EDIT: I am mainly a Twiwriter, as stated above I am not a big fan, which doesnt mean I hate HP, it means I don't read the fandom so many details escape my grasp... This is dedicated to only three people and was written for them. Before you criticise my work, think about that would you? I know there is many things you will read and instanly complain about, but how about you message me asking questions instead of downright pointing out the flaws of my first ever HP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco they belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling, who created them.**

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Draco paced his room frustrated, almost fearfully. He was awaiting a message, one he so desperately needed to read to calm his fears and nerves. Ever since Dumbledore died, things at Hogwarts and everywhere else in the magical world grew dark.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were on the run, being hunted like animals for the slaughter. This ate away at Draco, kept him up at night tossing and turning, sick with worry.

He was worried, very mush so. He was worried about his long time love - Harry Potter.

Ever since he saw the timid boy on the train, he had been attracted to him. He acted so hatefully against him because of his father; it was to be expected of course. But in his heart it was all a lie, every hateful word and action.

Over the years he had close encounters of being caught out about his affection, his secret love of Harry Potter.

A scratching noise draws his attention, causing Draco to race over to the window – tripping on the rug slightly – and open the window. His owl, Sliver - an owl black as coal with snow white spots – sat fluffed on the window sill with a letter in his beak.

Draco snatched the letter from Sliver's beak, causing it to hoot angrily at him. But he didn't care, his heart was beating out of his chest and constricting at the same time.

When he finally got the letter open Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_I'm okay_

Those two little words, written messily on the parchment brought Draco relief and flop on his bed.

Harry was okay, that's all that mattered.

Letting the stress leave his body, Draco fell fast asleep with memories of his love. But it wasn't his love he saw, not it was the day he was captured.

**~XxX~**

"_Master Draco, Master Draco, wake up!" Draco jolted awake, his body flying up and wand pointed ready to let off a curse at who frightened him awake. _

"_WHAT?" He snarls out as he sees the quivering mass of the house elf at his door. _

"_Mistress Bellatrix wants you, she has someone she does… in the great hall she is." it quivered before disappearing. _

_Fear clutched Draco's heart once more as he races out of his room, his robes flying and whipping behind him as he pushes his legs faster. Gaining odd looks, he is forced to slow down near the great hall and casually as he could walk out. _

_His eyes land on the mudblood first, then Wesley, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw the familiar black hair clutched in his aunts claw like hands. _

"_Draco! Tell me is this Potter!" She screeched, dragging his love too him and yanking him forward to her. _

_He knew though, even with the way his face was. He knew those eyes, those green orbs that sparkled with emotion. _

"_I… I can't tell" he uttered out, causing Bellatrix to screech loudly. _

_He needed to protect his love, no matter the cost. _

**~XxX~**

Draco shot up, robes clinging to his damp skin.

"Just a nightmare" he breathes out as he sees his room come back into focus and that his love isn't captured.

It had been not long ago when Draco and Harry had found each other in the chamber that he killed the basilisk . They both couldn't sleep and the chamber was the only room in the castle that no one bothered to go to.

Making sure the door was locked, and silencing charms set, Draco stripped and walked to the bathroom. Flicking his wand to get the water running – waited enough for it to warm up- and stepped in. Closing his eyes, Draco leans against the tiles and let the water cascade over him, his hand rubbing his cock while thinking about that night.

_Draco yawned and threw in another little pebble into the still water. He was alone down here, alone to think and just be him. _

"_Oh… I didn't know anyone was down here" the voice, the one he longs for spoke and echoed the room. _

_Looking over his shoulder he watched as Harry's eyes widened in shock and slight horror. _

"_Hello Harry," Draco sighs, getting up to leave. _

_Harry still said nothing, to shocked at Draco speaking his name and not throwing out an insult. He was able to finally get a good look at him as well. He was dressed in black sleep pants and was bare chested, Harry couldn't help but watch the way his muscles moved as he walked. _

_He was handsome, sinfully so and he didn't look at him with the malice or hate that he so often sees. Before he realises what he is doing Harry's hand shoots out and grasped Draco's arm gently, to stop him._

_Looking down confused at the hand stopping him – he turned. _

"_You called me Harry." It was a whisper, so soft and confused. _

"_I know," Draco didn't know what to say, his body was alight with electricity all coming from where the hand was resting on his bare arm. _

"_Why… I need to know why Malfoy" Harry almost spits out the words as he pulls Draco closer, his hands grasping Draco's shoulders. _

_Draco holds back a groan as he sees Harry's green eyes darken, throwing the caution to the wind he shoves harry backwards, his hands on his waist until they hit the wall and smashed his lips onto his. _

_Harry was stunned at what was happening, he couldn't deny the attraction Draco had, or his arousal. He – even though was bullied by him – was always attracted to him, even more so since they were older. _

_Draco's __tongue flicks Harry's bottom lip softly, begging for entrance as his left hand grips his hip tighter__. Parting his lips Harry moans at the taste of him as their __tongues fighting for dominance. Harry moves slightly, so one of his legs was between Draco's and moans as he felt his hard member rub against his. _

_Pulling back, Draco rested his forehead on Harry's, eyes closed and panting. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."_

"_I'm so confused" Harry replied, panting – breathlessly._

"_I have been in love with you for so long Harry. So long, since I saw you on the train in our first year. I just couldn't be nice, couldn't let my father know that I was gay or being friendly to you… I just – I just didn't know… what to do" Draco chokes, pulling away and turning. He was ashamed of himself, so very ashamed at how he has been; when it wasn't like him at all. _

_Sighing Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, turning him around to look in his eyes. He understood somewhat, it made sense in a way too. All the secret looks he had seen Draco, how his eyes smouldered with emotion as he saw him shirtless; how his face was in the games. _

"_I understand Draco, I do." He whispers softly, cupping his cheek softly; rubbing away the lone tear. _

_Seeing the shame and the truth in Draco's eyes as he pleads to believe him about his behaviour, how he never meant to hurt him – Harry smiles slightly. Draco was a horrible liar really, only he could see that though. _

"_Maybe – maybe we can have this night together… maybe we can be together… I cannot deny my attraction to you; even with how you have treated me… at times I could see that you didn't mean it. Let us share tonight together and we will see." He whispered, pulling Draco against him and softly begin to kiss up his jaw; nibbling every some few kisses. _

_Draco moans, tilting his head in a way to allow Harry more access to his neck. Harry's hands roam his body like an explorer on new land; his left one trailing down his side to palm his cock, causing Draco to moan out Harry's name breathlessly. _

_Grunting, Draco moved and flipped Harry back onto the wall, holding one hand above his head with his right hand while rubbing Harry's cock with his free one. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked him; his voice husky. _

_Swallowing, Harry nodded. He wanted Draco like a starving man wanting food. He wouldn't be his first of course, having been with Cedric before he died. _

"_God Yes," he groans out as Draco rubbed harder. _

_Smirking, Draco quickly pulled his singlet over his head and kissed along Harry's lips and followed his jawline until he reached his collar bone; nibbling softly. Harry moans, his head back with pleasure; body alight with electricity and want. _

_Lowering himself to his knees, Draco looked up at Harry. He was looking down at him with wide – clouded with passion filled eyes. _

_Curling his hands in the hem of his pants; Draco pauses. "Let me please you, let me make my fantasy come true." _

_"Oh god" he groans, his leg shaking in anticipation at Draco's words. "Yes" _

_Smiling in triumph, Draco slowly pulls Harry's pants down. His eyes widening as he held back a groan when he realised Harry was going commando. _

_Moaning Draco leaned forward, his left hand massaging Harry's thigh, he nibbled his him and cupped his balls – softly palming them in his hand as he looked up. _

_Harry moans Draco's name softly as he felt Draco's tongue flick out and lick the drop of pre-cum from his cock; Draco's tongue swirling – massaging it – before slowly taking it into his mouth. _

_"Draco" he breathes out, his fingers locking into his hair as his hips bucked forward slightly. _

_Draco moaned around Harry's cock at his taste, causing him to buck forward slightly. _

"_More please…. I need more," he begs as Draco continues to suck him slowly. _

_Looking up, Draco did as he asked with a moan. Harry's head was thrown back in ecstasy. Quickly he speeds up my movements, sucking harder as his tongue pushed up against the tip of Harry's cock. _

_"So… close," Harry moans out, his legs shaking with the pleasure building up inside. He was close, very close._

_Draco hearing Harry's words flattened his tongue and cupped his balls once more, massaging them. He was eager to taste him, he wanted to see if he tasted like he imagined._

"_DRACO!" Harry yells cumming – releasing his hot seed into Draco's mouth; as his voice echoes in the chamber. _

_Moaning as Harry's taste explodes across his taste buds; it was better than what he ever imagined – sweet and tangy – a way that Harry could only taste like. Draco greedily swallowing every drop – savouring the taste – he gave. _

_Standing, he slowly kissed his way back up Harry's body, causing it to quiver more under his lips. _

_Harry leaned more against the wall, locking his rubber like legs so he didn't fall. His head was slightly back and to the side; his body was like goo from the mind blowing orgasm. Breathing heavily he opens his eyes slightly and looks at Draco. _

_His lips were swollen and his face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covered his body. Looking down he saw Draco's hardened cock and moaned. _

"_I think it's time to owe the favour," he breathes out huskily, looking up at Draco through his lashes with a smile on his face and switching positions. _

"_Oh God" _

Draco's eyes shot open as he grunts out Harry's name, shooting ribbons of white onto the tile floor as he came. Slumping to the floor he breathes heavily, they had shared a moment together, one he would cherish and never forget.

It was also the night his life changed for the worse and for the better. He got his love, it changed their relationship and they shared nights like that often and as much as they could – that was until the war grew.

Now all Draco had to do was wait…

* * *

**A/N: well I hope this was good, first time writing darry… I know you were cringing too at all the commas Speklez but I cut back! Hope you girls enjoyed it!**

**And pefore you point it out... Ron prooved you can immitate Parseltongue... **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


End file.
